Happy Birthday Viktor
by Karin Mazaki
Summary: It's Viktor's birthday and Yuuri has a present for him. Viktor's response to the present is a passionate kiss. The kiss leads to other things...and Yuuri wakes up to a sore backside and starts to panic. Viktor will help him to calm down, like always. Inspired by a fan video.


**Happy Birthday, Viktor**

(I wanted to give credit to a fan video I liked but I couldn't find it. In it Yuuri gives Viktor his birthday gift on Christmas Day. In return, Viktor gifts Yuuri with a passionate kiss. So, ends the video. I fleshed it out.)

It was Viktor's birthday and as it happens, it was also Christmas Day. Viktor grew up Russian Orthodox therefore, his family didn't celebrate Christmas. Yuuri could relate. On the 25th of December, in Detroit, he and his Asian friends went to the nearby Chinese restaurant for dinner. It was a fun excuse to party. Now, he was living in St. Petersburg and it was just Wednesday. However, Yuuri's coach allowed him to take half a day off to prepare his birthday dinner. Yuuri was attempting to make his mother's recipe for katsudon.

Viktor praised the smell of katsudon as he entered the apartment. Makkachin was busy squeaking his new candy cane chew toy. Yuuri wore his best Christmas sweater. Viktor took the time to dress up. He came out of the bedroom smiling and happy just to be with Yuuri. He had a plan for seducing Yuuri. It's about time he turned up the heat.

"Wow. You look really nice Viktor."

Viktor did a little spin.

"Anything for you Yuuri."

Viktor has been increasing the complements and hints that Yuuri was special to him. No matter how deep in denial Yuuri was, he had to know Viktor really liked him.

Yuuri did know. They were the best of friends and his resistance to Viktor's flirtations was getting weaker. If he could just believe it could be forever, Yuuri's happiness would be complete.

Yuuri's katsudon came out perfectly. Viktor blew out the candles on his cake. And finally, Yuuri brought out the present. Viktor opened it to reveal a long-sleeved shirt with Makkachin's face printed on it.

"I hope you like it?"

"Of course, I do." Said the birthday boy. "But I already have the best gift I could ever want."

"What?"

"You." Said Viktor. He grabs hold of Yuuri and proceeds to kiss him passionately. Yuuri pulls back in shock:

"Viktor?"

Viktor strokes his lip and leans in close.

"I've haven't yet seen all of your Eros." Viktor's gorgeous face was too close for him to think straight. Yuuri was entranced. His eyes glazed over. He has a deep blush as Viktor kisses him. All Yuuri can do is breathe his moans. His knees give out and he holds on around Viktor's neck.

"Will you show me?" Asks Viktor.

"Uh ha." Yuuri nods. "I'll show you anything you want."

"That's all I need to hear."

Viktor dives back in. Pressing on his lips, sucking on his tongue, nibbling on his neck, and licking his ear. His hand found its way under Yuuri's sweater. He pressed in tight and felt his hardness and the smoothness of his back. Yuuri forgot to protest as he moved to the front and felt up his nipples or tried to. Yuuri's stupid Christmas sweater kept getting in the way.

Yuuri felt a bit cold as his sweater disappeared. Viktor's hot hands warmed him up though. He felt all new sensations as Viktor rubbed and sucked his nipples. Yuuri thought it was unfair that he was shirt less and his hot lover wasn't. He grunted and pulled Viktor's shirt up until the guy grinned and assisted him. He was able to explore a perfect silky god like body for a few minutes before Viktor took over. Yuuri learned how talented Viktor really was as he sucked his tonsils out while rubbing his dick. Just as his glasses started to steam up. Makkachin barked.

They jumped. The unexpected noise sounded louder than usual. They came back to Earth for a moment. Yuuri got Makkachin a special rawhide bone for Christmas and used it to distract him. Viktor turned out the lights. Soon Yuuri smiled shyly at Viktor. Viktor held out his hand and pulled him willingly to the bedroom.

ceo

Yuuri woke up in a strange bed. He sat up and felt a sharp pain in his back side. All at once he remembered what he did, and the bed wasn't strange after all. He and Viktor made love last night in frenzy of passion. This morning he felt happy, sad, frightened, and worried all at once. He felt loved last night but the morning after was as horrible as he feared. Yuuri tried to calm himself:

"Maybe I'm panicking for no reason." Yuuri hugged the blankets. "I knew I couldn't live with someone as sexy as Viktor and not fall into bed with him at least once. I was prepared for that. Even if I got dumped the next day, I would have one glorious night to remember...Actually, it's better than that."

Yuuri flopped back onto the pillows and enjoyed the memories of the love making. "The way Viktor acted was really romantic. I can rely on at least a few months of love." Viktor said a lot of romantic things...in French. "Well, it sounded nice." Yuuri sighed. "At the very least, I'll have his friendship forever. At best, a few glorious years as Viktor's secret lover."

Anyone who has suffered with anxiety should understand Yuuri's next thoughts:

"It can't last, and we can't go around in public holding hands. No one in St. Petersburg must know. Not any of his friends and his parents will never accept me." Yuuri's mood plummeted as he thought of one likely rejection after another.

"What if the government finds out? Would we be jailed?" Yuuri was getting very alarmed. "Would my government be able to spring me? What about Viktor? I couldn't leave him behind! I love him so much!" Yuuri was getting panicky again. He hid under the blankets where it was "safe" and hugged the pillow that smelled of Viktor.

Outside of the door, Viktor heard Yuuri talking to himself and was charmed by his crazy habit. He opened the door just as Yuuri flipped the blankets over his head. Viktor thought he was playing. Viktor set aside the tray of coffees and slipped under the covers with Yuuri. He held the blanket up to see Yuuri better. Yuuri was weeping.

"Yuuri what's wrong? Are you sore?"

"I'm ok, I've had worse pain than this from skating."

"Um ok, then why are you crying?" Viktor wiped his tears the best he could form the awkward position. Yuuri sighed. Viktor always treated him so gently. Ashamed by where his stupid mind led him, he sat up, slower this time. Viktor assisted him. Yuuri felt warm from his caring hand. Viktor plumped up the pillows and got the coffees. Yuuri rested his head on Viktor's shoulder as he sipped. Viktor suppled him with tissues and sanitizer as he was a bit of a germaphobe.

"Sorry I got so emotional." Said Yuuri.

"It's ok if you are ok."

"I'm fine, now."

"It wasn't because of soreness?"

"No."

"Because you lost your virginity?" Viktor always heard virgins were supposed to be a sobbing mess after their first time.

"I wasn't that attached to it I was just choosy about who I was going to give it to."

Yuuri smiled at Viktor and Viktor felt proud he was the guy.

"So, what's with the meltdown?"

"I just got panicky about people finding out and my mind spiraled out of control."

"Finding out?" Viktor wanted to splash it all over the internet. He loved Yuuri and wanted everyone to know they were together. He wanted every gay man to know he was taken. He wanted every stupid girl to leave him alone. He was a little sad Yuuri didn't feel the same.

"Yeah. Surely your parents won't approve?"

"They do approve."

"What!"

"I told them we are together this morning. They get up earlier than even I do."

"You told them?"

"Yes."

"And they approve?"

"Of course."

"Why?!"

"They like you, were pleased we were friends, and thought you would be good for me. I gave up some of my worse habits for you. So, they like you. The gay thing took a bit of time to get used to. But I told them how much I love you. They couldn't think of any reason not to approve. They are more open-minded than religious then a lot of people but..."

Viktor stopped as he finally noticed Yuuri turned pale a couple of sentences ago.

"Yuuri?"

"You..." Gulp. "Y-You L-love _Me_?!"

"Yeah crazy huh."

"Wha..."

"Don't be so shocked. I said it over and over again last night: "Je t'aime...Je t'aime...Je t'aime..." Viktor realized his mistake and laughed. "Oh yeah. I said it in French. Here I'll say it again." Viktor picked up both of Yuuri's hands. Kissed them. Looked into Yuuri's eyes with confidence:

"I love you Yuuri."

Yuuri was in a daze. Which helped because if he could think straight, he wouldn't be able to say it:

"I love you Viktor."

"Aw Yuuri." Viktor gave him a short but sweet kiss. "Crazy isn't it?"

"Yeah. Crazy."

"Crazy that I would fall for you right?"

"Right."

"That's what most people will think. But you shouldn't mind them."

"I shouldn't?"

"No, you shouldn't mind what others think. We love each other. That is all that matters. Of course, I'm the prettier one and you are the cute one. That's how it is. People will have to adjust."

Yuuri thought for several minutes while Viktor drank coffee.

"I guess so..." Concluded Yuuri. Everyone will have to adjust their thinking including Yuuri himself.

"Mila thought you might have a hard time believing in us long term. Is she right?"

Yuuri couldn't deny it and nodded sadly.

"Forget that idea. We will marry eventually."

"Marry?!"

"Of course, we love each other, don't we?"

Yuuri nodded. The morning was getting weirder.

"Then we will marry. But first we need to leave Russia. My folks will help us as they own a plane."

"A plane!"

"They are filthy rich. And Chris invited us to Switzerland to stay. Makkachin will have to get along with his cat though."

"Makkachin?"

"We are not leaving our fur-baby behind."

"No. Of course not."

"Oh, you let your coffee get cold. I'll warm it for you."

Viktor took his mug and kissed his forehead and breezed out of the room as Makkachin breezed in. The big dog jumped onto the bed. Yuuri mindlessly petted the dog.

"Adjust my thinking huh."

Yuuri flopped back onto the bed and gazed out the window.

"Hmm. Seems like a nice day."

ceo

The weird ending is Yuuri "adjusting his thinking". He is relaxing and enjoying being Viktor's lover.

Also, ignore the odd timeline. It wouldn't fit after their first Christmas together. The second Christmas would be 12 months of living with Mr. Sexy. No one could hold off that long. More likely St. Valentine's Day or St. Patrick's Day. Don't you agree?


End file.
